Take a look through my eyes
by Dimensional Traveller
Summary: Short story, one shot. What do three normal kids think of Capricorn's village when they sneak in to take a peak at it?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart, Cornelia Funke does, I do own Casey, Indiana, and Serena though. I dont own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (just a quick mention of the title) or Indiana Jones.

A/N: Im still working on "Basta's Pride and Joy," this is just a lil' one shot, of what the black jackets and Capricorn's village looks like through other's eyes and what they might think.

Characters:

Casey and Indiana Jones (original names, eh? I love the names and figured that they would be perfect for this story) Casey Jones is a 14 year old boy who loves to explore, he's always coming up with Ghost stories, he brags to his parents that he will one day be a ghost hunter. Indiana Jones, a girl around 20, she thinks of herself as plain, what she does not know though, is that she has an adventurous spirit. Her hero is Indiana Jones (the original one, Harrison Ford), she even wears close to the same clothes as he does.

Serena Hudinson- a 13 year old girl and Casey's 'girlfriend.' Serena is a bit shy and tries not to get into to much trouble, unlike her boyfriend. Casey convinces her to be more adventurous telling her, "it will make you mature like your ma and pop."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 Year old Indiana Jones pushed her light brown hair out of her face and put it into a pony tail, she placed her brown leather fedora on her head proudly as she looked at her Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom movie poster she had bought off of eBay. Blue eyes shining, she looked out her window, it was suprisingly a beautiful day, the last few days had been rainy, muddy, and overcast.

"INDY!" Shouted 14 year old Casey, skidding into her room.

"Case, will you PLEASE quit doing that?" Indiana questioned, grabbing her brown leather bomber jacket before her brother fell on it. She shrugged it onto her shoulders proudly.

"You think you're THE Indiana Jones don't you?" Casey questioned, pushing his growing hair behind his ears, his dark brown hair looking greasy and dirty.

"You think you're that Casey Jones from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie," Indiana countered.

"Indiana," sighed their mother, a blonde haired woman with green eyes, she leaned against Indiana's bedroom door looking tired and upset. "You're twenty years old, mature enough to know that arguing with a fourteen year old is not going to get you anywhere."

"So, ma, is that why ya still argue with me?" Casey laughed.

"Enough you two, listen, I hate to ask to this...but...your father and I need to borrow some money, Indiana, I was wondering if you had any spare change."

"Ma, are still money to that short guy with the rose in the jacket who looks ya know- like a guy from the Godfather?" Casey asked, his eyes shining from mischeivious to worry.

"That's nothing for you two to worry about, Indy, I can pay you back, I just need to borrow fifty to sixty dollars."

"F-fifty to s-sixty?" Indiana asked, leaning against her brown wooden dresser, "mom you really should call the police about this guy. I mean he has no right to be-"

"Indiana, all the police I have talked to have either done nothing about this, or their on this man's-Capricorn's-bankroll sort of speak. There's nothing we can do."

"We could move," mumbled Casey.

"No," their mother said, standing up straight and crossing her arms, looking more annoyed now then desperate, "we couldn't. Not on the small salary your father earns at working at that factory."

"Mom, dad could do a lot of other things besides working in a factory that makes covers for DVDs, I mean he's a smart guy. I know he didnt go to college or anything, but a lot of people don't and they still get good chances at life," Indiana replied, reaching into her old crayon box and taking out her monthly spending money, counting she came up short. "I only have fourty five, Case, ya think you could give mom ten or fifteen dollars?"

"Aw, alright," Casey replied dissapearing into his room, he came back and handed the money to his mother, Indiana handed hers to her mother also, although a bit reluctant to do so, she knew that she would never be paid back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I say we should follow that guy when he leaves," Casey said in anger.

"Case, we don't need to be going and getting into trouble," Indiana replied as they sat in the front yard, it was nearly one pm in the afternoon, they had decided to stay and watch out for the black jacket with the rose in his jacket's buttonhole.

"It won't be trouble, we'll be doing whats right!" Casey replied, wrapping his arm around his red haired girlfriend, Serena. "Serena thinks what Im saying is the right thing to do-right Serena?"

"Right," she blushed, nodding.

"Serena, you dont always have to agree with what he says, it doesnt make you more mature or anything."  
"I know," the short haired red head replied, with a slight blush. Indiana shook her head, giving a sigh, and picked a blade of grass from the yard, she twirled it around between her thumb and forefinger as she thought.

"Sis, c'mon, ya think to much," Casey exclaimed, "I'm only fourteen and it doesnt take me a whole day to make one lil' choice."

"That's because you _don't_ think," Indiana replied, dropping the blade of grass, "fine, when he goes we'll all climb into my car, I'll call mom when we're away from here and tell her that we went to see a movie or something."

"YES!" Casey smiled, "maybe we can finally get these guys offa mom and dad's case!"

"Casey," Indiana said in annoyance, "these guys are not gonna be afraid of a 13 and 14 year old, and their definatley not gonna fear a study-a-holic 20 year old whose name happens to be Indiana Jones. Trust me, for all we know, these guys could work for someone more dangerous then themselves!"

"Yeah-sure," Casey laughed.

"Shut it, Casey, here he comes," Indiana snapped, sitting up as the short black jacket walked up from out of his car. Indiana glanced over at the black car he had driven, in it sat the tall flat faced man.

"Got a problem, brat?" The short man with the foxy face and cat voice growled to Casey as Casey sneered at him.

"Ya-yer ugly fa-"

"No, no problems at all!" Indiana said quickly, covering her brother's mouth before he got himself shot. Serena just watched the short man in terror, she remembered him! He was the man who had taken the brick from their next door neighbor's home after other black jackets burned it. She still remembered peering out her bedroom window that night and seeing the short man take the brick, then he had noticed her, walked up to her bedroom window, before he even had a chance to do even more Serena had run in and climbed in bed with her mother. Her father worke the night shift as security officer for a local museum.

"Better not be," the catman sneered, banging on the front door. When their mother opened the door the short man put his hand out, "c'mon, I dont have all day."

"Its two hundred and fifty dollars, its all we could scrounge up, please tell your Mr. Capricorn to leave us be. We do not have any more money and don't have enough to keep groceries in our home at this rate."

"Boohoo," catman shrugged, "everyone has a sob story." With saying that he grabbed the money from our mother's hand and hopped into the driver's seat, backing out of the driveway and driving off, I quickly told our mother we were going over to Serena's home and we'd be back later. Mentally adding the word, _hopefully_, after she lied to her mother.

"Just becareful, and try not to be late for dinner this time, Ok?"

"OK ma!" Casey shouted, climbing into Indiana's old and rusted out car. Indiana climbed into the driver's seat, and made sure Serena had gotten into the car alright, before backing up and leaving. Catman's car was easy to follow, he stopped at nearly every house. At some homes he would stay longer, then nearly three hours later he drove off. Indiana followed him, an hour later she glanced around the long stretch of highway, trees surrounding them on each side.

"Man, these guys must really live out in the boonies," Casey commented.

"Maybe their the wilderness type?" Serena offered, softly.

"Yeah, and weaing a suit. Really Serena," Casey scoffed, "what are they gonna do, say 'hey mr. deer, come to my dinner party tonight?' gimme a break."

"It was just an idea."

"Casey, shut up," Indiana said, "we're in enough trouble as it is already, just keep yer lips buttoned. The best kind of love between a girlfriend and a boyfriend is silent love."

"Huh?" Casey asked.

"It means to be quiet and we'll get along better," Serena replied.

"Finally," Indiana commented as they drove past a barrier, she had to swerve around it to keep from hitting it, catman drove into a parking lot, but Indiana pulled off and parked in the woods.

"Hey there IS a parking lot, "Casey exclaimed.

"Do you really want to get us caught?" Indiana asked, "I know you dont like hills, but I think you'll survive, we're not going to be here long anyhow, just enough to see what mom, dad, and the others will be up against if they ever decide to fight these people."

"Yea, yea, most of them are spineless, moms not even brave enough to tell these dudes to back off," Casey grumbled.

"They probably threaten to hurt people they love and burn their houses," Serena replied.

The trio walked over, but Indiana stopped them as soon as they reached the outskirts of the village.

"Sis," Casey started.

"This is as far as we're going," Indiana exclaimed, "or we'll get caught. For an old abandoned and falling apart village this place sure is full of life." She said, they were far enough away not to be spotted, yet close enough to see. Catman had come out of a house dragging behind him a red haired woman who wore a black jacket, white shirt, and black skirt.

"I wonder who she is," Serena said softly.

"I dunno, but she does not look happy to be here," Indiana replied.

"Obvious why, what a dump," Casey retorted.

"They probably use this village because everyone figures its old, broken down, and there isnt any sign of life in it. Its a good cover for them."

"How do you know so much about the way bad guys think?" Serena asked.

"Books, TV, movies," Indiana shrugged. There were tons of black jackets, some were walking around, others staying in one spot asif they were assigned to it, Indiana noticed though that it was Catman who seemed to tell them what to do. Red hair girl just seemed to be along for the ride, one time she had tried to get away and Catman slapped her.They saw an old albino man that seemed to be respected and feared, Indian wondered if that was that Capricorn guy, following him was an old woman who looked like a magpie. There were tons of maids, all running around with bundles of clean and dirty clothes, cleaning supplies, food, tools, sometimes even pausing to do something for a black jacket. One of the black jackets had pulled a dark brown haired maid close to him, telling her something, she turned around and slapped him.

"Lets go," Indiana said finally.

"What-why?" Casey asked.

"Because we've been here for three hours now, we've seen what we came to see. Now hurry it up, because it looks like Catman is coming back to car." With that the trio hiked back up the hill, into Indiana's car and drove home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what did you think of the village?" Casey asked, it was nearly midnight, they had waited to talk about their secret trip until their parents were asleep.

"I think it was a dirty, filthy, evil place," Indiana replied, "and the men running it are just like the village. They all look very dangerous, so I think it would be best if we stay away."

"Yeah, but what about our parents taking a sta-"

"Against a whole village who looks like its stuck in the movie, 'The Godfather!' I think NOT," Indiana replied, "its going to take more than one tiny village like us to bring them down." Little did Indiana know though, that one day a man and his 12 year old daughter and a few others would burn that village and free their parents of the Catman.

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Short story, kinda crummy, but I figured shwoing it from another group of kids' view points instead of just Joy's and her families would be a bit interesting. shrug stories not the greatest ever, but then again Im only half awake. lol. -Dimensional Traveller-


End file.
